Talk:Maverick
this article has been vastly inproved notable the maverick been based on th jetranger which is falce becuse the mavarick has seating for 6 this would make it a longranger source 30 years of aviation chip2007 GTA III Maverick Is there really a helicopter in GTA III that is specifically called a "Maverick"? I really support removing mention of GTA III's helicopter or moving it to a new article (Helicopter (GTA III)). - ZS 11:13, 20 March 2009 (UTC) - The helicopter in Grand Theft Auto III isn't playable and it almost looks like a Huey actually rather than the Long Ranger based Maverick of Vice City, Liberty City Stories, San Andreas and Vice City stories. Red Polar Bear Ranger :That's very clear, but it is really called a Maverick? - ZS 19:10, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::Because it wasn't possible for the player to fly the helicopter it wasn't given a name like drivable vehicles are. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 22:24, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Weazel Chopper 4 paintjob I have never seen one of those flying around, and I can't find anything on YouTube showing it, or any images. Does anyone have an image they can upload? Fluffy Clouds 19:30, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Don't have any images but just watch Weazel News at the TV and you will see it, it's a white one with black stripes, and it's the same who sometimes fly over the bridges, if you want it try to snipe the pilot and take a screenshot.Nostrein 14:20, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Bell 207 and Bell 407 I am pretty sure that the gta III universe maverick was the Augusta Bell 207 (Because it has 2 blades)and the gta IV universe maverick is a Augusta Bell 407(Because it has 4 blades)Andrew nicholson 17:00, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :The chopper is depicted in its earlier two-bladed form in both a TV recording, as well as a game art. Looks reasonable enough to believe they put a four-blade rotor later. - ZS 18:14, June 28, 2010 (UTC) You can keep the golden chopper in tbogt After it lands on the boat thing, and the drug wars thing ends, just go back and take it to Playboy's Safehouse, that's the easiest place to land a chopper for me. Jackass2009 04:22, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Message in Maverick in GTA IV Can someone get a screenshot of the humorous message inside the Maverick? It would be a good addition to the Maverick gallery. User:Omega'sHand New maverick or just new helicopter? hey look at this screenshot it looks alot like the police helicopter in the GTA V screenshots so could it be the new maverick or just a new helicopter?? Zombotech Corporation (talk) 06:49, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Updated Maverick, I think. Only the game will tell. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:48, January 12, 2013 (UTC) How can you be sure? Are you sure this is a Maverick? Because if you look in the first trailer, in the shot of the police chasing that black guy down an alley, there is a Maverick identical to the GTA IV one (albeit in LSPD colours obviously). So either there is multiple generations of the same vehicle (which would be cool, they should do it with a lot more vehicles) or its a different chopper all together. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 06:51, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :The GTA IV Maverick didn't appear after the first trailer, so I think it was only in the beta.Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|'' [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 17:34, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :Utterly pointless, it's like pointing out all the colours cars spawn in on the street. Only keep the unique ones (like the black one), and move them to a suitable (preferably "Variants") section instead. Monk Talk 17:37, November 8, 2015 (UTC)